Secretos y Curiosidades
by milly loca
Summary: Bueno este mas que nada es para que conozcan a los personajes de mi otro fic, "Holocausto", mas que nada a los hijos de nuestras queridas naciones, espero que les guste y comente, ADVERTENCIA: Puede tener Spoiler de capítulos que no han salido aun, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este fic mas que nada es algo así como un "Secretos y curiosidades" de los personajes de mi historia "Holocausto" en donde ustedes pueden comentar de que personaje quieren que de algo de información, en este caso, el primero sera el hijo de Alemania e Italia, Angelo, espero que les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede contener Spoiler de uno que otro capitulo que voy a subir mas adelante, quedan avisados.**

* * *

 **Secretos y Curiosidades**

 **Angelo Beilschmidt.**

1-Angelo, a pesar de ser algo delgado tiene una gran resistencia y fuerza física, al grado de ni siquiera cansarse al momento de entrenar con sus amigos, aunque considerando quien era su padre, era lo mas obvio.

2-El puede llegar a enojarse con gran facilidad y mas cuando pierde la paciencia, aunque siempre trata de calmarse.

3-A pesar de que antes el era algo solitario, siempre busco tener amigos con los cuales compartir, pero las personas tendían a alejarse de el, eso hasta que conoció a los que ahora son sus amigos.

4-Por increíble que parezca, a diferencia de sus padres, el y Santiago se llevan de maravilla, considerando quien era el padre de Angelo y quien la madre de Santiago, muchos se espaciaran que se llevaran del asco, pero se olvidan que sus "madres" eran hermanos.

5-Se lleva bien con todo, pero hay veces en las que no soporta a Andrew, por su manía de ser el "Héroe" de todos.

6-Quiere mucho a su otro primo, Frederick.

7-En varias ocasiones se ve que le gusta o siente algo por Louis Marie, pero no esta del todo confirmado.

8-Se parece físicamente a su madre, pero en personalidad es como su padre.

9-Heredo el tic verbal de Italia al hablar, pero solo lo usa al asustarse mucho o cuando se sorprende.

10-Es sumamente tímido y le cuesta acercarse a las personas y hablar con ellas.

11-Es el mejor amigo de Hinata y Jukka.

12-Le gusta la buena comida, y si esta no se ve o sabe bien, no la come así tenga mucha hambre.

13-Le gusta hacer jardinería, los perros, leer y hacer dulces, sin mencionar que le encanta cocinar.

14-Le tiene pavor a Nikolai, pero se lleva bien con el.

15-Duerme con un oso de peluche que le dieron sus padres adoptivos cuando era mas pequeño, al cual llamo Leonardo.

16-Es un maestro en el arte del dibujo.

17-Al momento de pelear, usa un revolver de largo alcance y un látigo para desarmar a sus oponentes.

18-Siempre carga con el una daga para defenderse.

20-Le gusta la pasta y el Wurst (o como se escriba XD), al grado en que los combina a la hora de comer en un solo plato.

21-La nación con la que mejor se lleva en son Hungría, al grado de considerarla una hermana mayor.

22-Tiene en gran estima a su familia, al grado de querer vengar sus muertes a toda costa.

23-Cuando tiene que pelear con los clones sintéticos de sus padres, el siente que no puede hacerlo, al grado de quedar entre la espalda y la pared, al punto en que tiene que atacarlos para poder defenderse.

24-Su frase favorita es: "Siempre hay una luz al final de camino", haciendo referencia a que siempre habrá un rayo de esperanza que los ilumina.

25-Hay dos ocasiones en las que tuvo que pelear para salvar su vida y las de sus compañeros, una es en un puente al ser atacados por un millar de soldados y la otra era en la base de operaciones del villano de la historia al momento de salvar a los que estaban ahí encerrados.

26-Al momento de que logran ingresar en la supuesta base de operaciones del malo, que eran solo los laboratorios donde se llevaban acabo los experimentos, Angelo pudo ver que en un contenedor un pequeño embrión, mas tarde supo que era el clon de Italia que que estaba en ese contenedor.

27-El sueño de Angelo siempre fue conocer a sus padres biológicos.

28-A pesar de que en muchas ocasiones se ah mostrado valiente, el admite que siempre ah tenido miedo de enfrentar a la muerte en el campo de batalla.

29-El mas tarde emprende un viaje junto a todos sus amigos, para encontrar a sus padres adoptivos, que están atrapados en diferentes prisiones por el mundo.

Y finalmente, 30-Angelo tiene un par de cruces de hierro que le heredaron Italia y Alemania como forma de regalo, antes de morir.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si quieren saber mas de los hijos de las naciones pues solo tienen que comentarlo y el que tenga mas comentarios sera el próximo capitulo, una cosa mas, también pueden pedir de los hijos de las naciones en cautiverio, ya que ellos también tienen cosas "curiosas" por así decirlo n_n**

 **Bueno, adiós y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2: Edytha Lorinaitis

**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo personaje que me gusta mucho y espero que esto les ayude a conocerla un poco mas, hoy toca el turno de una chica decidida y valiente, heredera de lo que en su tiempo fue un gran y prospero reino, hija del llamado "Ave Fénix de Europa" y de un guerrero que no se andaba con rodeos al momento de pelear, así es damas y caballeros, hoy es el turno de: Edytha Lorinaitis.**

 **Advertencia: Este segmento puede tener Spoiler de algunos capítulos, si no quieres que te eche a perder la historia lee el fic principal por favor, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Secretos y Curiosidades.**

 **Edytha Lorinaitis.**

1-Edytha tiende a ser tímida cuando conoce recién a alguien, pero cuando esta con personas que ya conoce puede llegar a actuar, como una chica busca problemas, metiendo en problemas a sus amigos, aunque considerando como es su madre, no nos podíamos esperar menos.

2-Ella también, cuando se ah vuelto muy cercana a alguien, actúa de manera posesiva y protectora, al grado en que jamas dejara ir a la persona con la que tiene lazos afectivos.

3-Ella tiene un poder interno que se libera al momento en que presiente que sus amigos y su hermano están en peligro, este se manifiesta como un aura roja en forma de Fénix.

4-Tiene buena relación con Bielorrusia, al grado en que la llama "tía", debido a que la bielorrusa, es su madrina.

5-Es la mejor amiga de Nikolai, cosa rara, ya que su padre le tenia pavor a Rusia y su madre lo odiaba.

6-Llama a Nikolai "Primo", lo cual puede ser una coincidencia, ya que se especula que Polonia y Rusia eran primos lejanos.

7-Es la única, cuya madre capturada tuvo otro hijo con su pareja, por la cual es la única que no tuvo un medio hermano.

8-Es muy protectora con su hermano menor, Thomaz, al grado en que lo defiende cuando los demás le hacen algo, clara referencia a cuando Polonia defendía a Lituania de Rusia.

9-Ella es sentimentalmente débil, al punto de llorar cuando esta en una situación en la que no puede hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos.

10-Aunque no lo parezca, ella es un guerrero poderoso, al grado en que da miedo enfrentarla.

11-Es buena con la espada, arte en el que sus dos padres eran diestros.

12-Ella es la que entrena a su hermano menor en el manejo de la espada en combate.

13-Cuando se entera de que tiene un hermano, se propone a encontrarlo así le cueste la vida.

14-Tiene una marca de nacimiento en la espalda en forma de Fénix.

15-Ella se encarga del territorio de su madre.

16-Edytha es algo despreocupada, pero no quita que se ponga seria al momento de pelear.

17-Es muy obediente a las ordenes que le dan sus superiores en la base de las naciones.

18-Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el "Salón de los caídos", mirando la estatua de su padre y su tío, Estonia.

19-Ella es alguien muy fuerte físicamente, aunque no lo deje ver a simple vista.

20-Esta enamorada de Jukka.

21-Cuando pelea con el clon de su padre y su tío, los derrota con mucha facilidad, pero sin causales mucho daño, ya que siente como si estuviera lastimando a su familia.

22-La comida favorita de Edytha son los platillos típicos de todos los países, pero mas los de Polonia y Lituania, al grado de combinarlos todos en la comida en un solo plato.

23-Le gusta cocinar y experimentar en la cocina.

24-Le gusta hornear galletas.

25-En secreto le gusta la música rock.

26-Ella puede llegar a ser muy nerviosa, rasgo que heredo de su padre.

27-Edytha gusta de leer novelas románticas, entre las que sabre sale, "Bajo la misma estrella", novela que le regalo su madre adoptiva por su cumpleaños.

28-Ella no duda en atacar cuando alguien a quien ama esta en peligro.

29-Tiene en gran estima a su familia, al grado en que los quiere proteger a cualquier costo.

30-Su frase favorita es: "El ave Fénix nunca morirá", referencia a que si alguien de su familia muere, alguien mas estaré ahí para cargar con el legado de la familia.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que con esto puedan conocer un poco mas a esta chica que es mas de lo que aparenta, una ultima cosa antes de irme, recuerden que pueden comentar para que les de información de los personajes de esta historia llamada "Holocausto" n_n**

 **Ah otra cosa, estos días voy a estar fuera por lo que no voy a poder subir capítulos a mis historias, ya que iré con la tía que no tiene Internet u_u**

 **Pero sigan comentando, y cuando regrese les daré capitulo en las historias que lean :D**

 **Bueno eso ya es todo, nos vemos pronto y cuídense n_n**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
